He came by the midnight moon
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: Izumi isn't satisfied with her life as a whore. She is waiting to either be fired or have enough money to quit. What will she do when she sees a stranger one moonlit night? ItachixOC


-Lol I don't own Naruto or else there would be OC's and Yaoi all over the place-

In a room Somewhere near the bar

I was laying out on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My life isn't as horrible as most peoples lives. I could have been of worse. I could have been dead, a druggie, or other such things. No. I was just a whore.

I am lucky to get one guy every two to three days. I'm not exactly the most attractive in the bunch. My black hair, pale skin, and cobalt blue eyes weren't exactly the objects of desire here. I don't throw myself at men when they're drunk to try and seduce them. I'm not _into it_ as most girls appear to be when they're being whored out. Heh, I even fail at being a whore.

Well, I sort of got catapulted into this business anyways. I'm really sure that as soon as they next generation of pretty girls come in I'll be fired. I don't eat much, I eat enough to have energy to defend myself and get through a night of sex. But I tend not to eat if I know I won't get a customer.

I've been saving my money for about six months now, I have enough to rent an apartment for a few months, maybe even enough to eat well for a few weeks. I can't quit working though. It's not like I'm addicted to it or anything, I just need to save as much money as possible for when I get fired.

I indulged a bit last week, my bed sheets, I bought black ones that will be easier to clean. My walls are this red rose color, and I have a few bouquets of roses since they're cheap now and they're my favorite flower.

I think my skin contrasts with the sheets a lot, but I started not giving a shit when I felt the material they were made of. I absolutely love this material.

I look at my clock. It's four thirty. I should probably catch a few hours of sleep…

-**four hours later**-

I woke up a few minutes ago but I don't feel like getting up quite yet. I lay on my back eyes closed for a few more minutes until I hear a knock at my door. "Izumi? We have thirty minutes to get ready…Can I come in for a few minutes?" "Yeah."

My name, it means fountain. It was given to me because of my blue eyes. The person who came to my door can be none other than Emi, my closest, (And only) friend. Her name means smile, and for a good reason. She is always happy. She can cheer anyone up anytime.

She is pretty, she may not be the best looking but she still has a certain…charm about her. Her dark blue hair is complemented by evergreen eyes and creamy skin. I can only wish I was as pretty as her. As usual she is wearing a smile on her face, ever optimistic.

We talk for around…five minutes before she leaves to go get ready. Huh, twenty-five minutes…I should get ready too. I get up and smooth out the bed covers, then I sprinkle the red rose petals over the bed. I have a few candles that I light.

I put on a mesh tank top with a black miniskirt, a black open hoodie, and black high heels for the hell of it. I brush my hair until it stays down off of its frizz and then I leave to go see if tonight is going to be a night for work.

-**Outside the bar**-

My shift lasts from nine to twelve fifteen, at least, that's how long I have to hook a guy. I stay away from the general crowd, I figure that if a man finds me attractive or is drunk enough to he'll come to me. I watch as Emi picks up a guy in about ten minutes. All of them do. I suppose I'll just stay here…

Ten and eleven come and go, and I begin to think that tonight is one of my off days. I look up at the skies, there is a full moon right in the center of it. Then I look down to see where my shadow lies; It is directly underneath me, the midnight hour.

That's when I see him. A man sticking outside of the general crowd. He seems to want to stick close to the wall. I know I'm staring but somehow I can't stop. He looks over and I caught his eye. '_Oh shit…BUSTED_!' I look down quickly, my hair draping around my face to hide it.

All I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears, that man seemed…dangerous. He wasn't scary at all he just seemed like he would kill. I see feet in front of me and I try to calm my racing heart. I slowly pull my head up to look at this man.

He has creamy skin, black hair, black eyes, and lines on his face. He is stunning. He is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "Are you available for tonight?" I inwardly flinch, his voice is deep and something akin to velvet. I stare at him warily for a few seconds before saying, "Yes…" "Would it be okay with you if I took you for the night?" "…Yes…"

What the hell was this guy getting at? Nobody was polite to whores. My sick humor started settling in to attempt to calm my paranoia. '_He probably has some weird fetish like cutting or screwing around with dead bodies_.' I quietly laughed darkly to myself. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head as I walked him to my room.

As soon as we got into my room, his demeanor changed. He came up behind me and roughly grabbed my hips, attacking my neck almost immediately. He was nipping and sucking on my neck; I don't show any response unless it's pleasurable for me. Hell most guys don't care anyways. What was strange about this man was that he found my soft spot almost immediately, I moaned and I could feel him smirk against my neck.

He kept pushing our way towards the bed. When we finally got there I was sure that I had a hickey on my neck. That would be something new. He flipped me over so that I was facing him, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He slipped my shirt and bra off and seemed very intent on staring at me some more. Hey whatever floats his boat, I just hope he pays me. He settles in to nip his way around my chest, drawing out a series of moans. My mind was becoming clouded by lust, I was starting to think in fragments or not at all.

He stripped both me and himself of the rest of our clothing soon after. Nipping at my inner thighs slightly. It seemed as if the only sounds I was now capable of making were moans. When he was done nipping at my inner thighs, he nipped his way back up to my neck, taking my hips in a vice grip.

He brought his mouth away from my neck to my ear where he whispered in a lust laced voice, "Ready?" What the hell was wrong with this guy? Bipolar I swear to god…One minute he's so into it's painful and then the next he's all polite and asking and all that.

"Ye-Yes…" I pant out. "Beg." I look defiantly up at him before clenching my teeth and saying, "Ne-never." He stares at me for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, have it your way. I'll just have to _make_ you beg." He settled in to a pattern of grinding his hips against mine very slowly, holding me down by my sides while very lightly sucking on my soft spot.

It was the first time I had ever wanted, no, needed more friction. Hell, more of everything! I tried to move my hips to get more friction but the way he was holding me down restricted my movement. I whimpered from a feeling of dissatisfaction. Things continued this way for I can't remember how long before I finally broke down.

"Please…" "Please what?" He said against my neck. "Please…fuck me…" I panted. He smirked and pulled away from my neck, "Well…Since you asked so nicely." I didn't even care that he was mocking me with his words, I needed him **now**. He pushed himself into me and I couldn't help moaning at the feeling of being filled. He was a little bigger than I was used to but to hell with it all if I wasn't loving every second of it.

His pace was still unbearably slow for me, so I bucked my hips to try to get him to go faster. He didn't listen of course but continued at his pace. All of a sudden he brushed this one spot that caused me to moan louder. That's about the time he started picking up the pace, hitting that one spot over and over and over again.

The pleasure was unbearable and a strange heat was pooling in my stomach. I only kept up the stream of sounds I had been making. Sometimes through my own stream of sounds I heard some quieter ones that elicited from him but I could just barely hear them.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Come for me, slut-chan" I panted harshly, attempting to speak. "My…N-name…Is…Iz-Izu-Izumi!" "Come for me Izumi."

Feh, like I had a choice in the matter? I did so and as my body tensed in orgasm he pulled out and spilled his seed on my stomach, dropping down next to me. We both lay there for a while until he asked, "Is there a shower?" "Hai, It's right next to the dresser, there's a barely visible dent in the wall, pull on it and there will be a bathroom." "You're taking one too." He growled as he picked me up out of bed and carried me with him to the bathroom.

When he stepped in and started the water it was cool. I shivered and drew myself closer to him until the water started warming up. Then he stood me up and supported me from behind. The water was so warm and comforting, and I was so tired, I fell asleep right then, falling back into his arms.

The next morning I woke up in my bed again. I sat up to see if he was still here, but he was gone. I looked over to the nightstand by my bed to see money and a small note. The money was at least double what I was paid on average for a night. The note read…

_Izumi,_

_You were better than expected. I can't decide on the overall rating of your…performance last night though. An encore is necessary. I'll be back._

_I._

I sighed. A repeat performance? Really? This guy really was full of it…

**A/N-I don't think I'll write a sequel, but it is a possibility…Maybe…Oh well.**

**Please review? I need feedback pl0x!**


End file.
